


For Want of a Mitten

by angelicYourd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Junkrat is horny, M/M, On the Run, Roadhog knits, Roadrat Secret Santa, Snow, Snowy makeouts, and cold, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicYourd/pseuds/angelicYourd
Summary: Written for thefuckistevvs for Roadrat Secret Santa! They requested "maybe them fucking on the snow  ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶" and well... they don't quite make it to ON the snow because they're too horny and stuff, but they definitely get some action IN the snow. It's also my first published smut, so I hope you like it! Also, Roadhog knits.





	For Want of a Mitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefuckistevvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/gifts).



Junkrat was shivering. “Brr! I would kill for some mittens!” He whined, trudging along behind Roadhog in the snow.

Roadhog grunted, a non-reply.

“What’dja do all that knitting for if not to make me some mittens?” He went on. “The worst of it is, I don’t even need both mittens. I only need one! Just one!”

Roadhog turned to look at him. It was very cold. They had spent the last week holed up in some old lady’s house, hiding from the law. The old bat was in Florida for the season, but she’d left a house full of canned food and knitting manuals to keep them occupied while on the run. Roadhog had already made a scarf for Junkrat and a balaclava for himself, planning to kit them out for the winter before having to venture outside again… but learning to knit was slow-going. They’d run low on food and needed to get provisions. The walk to town from their hideout had taken longer than expected, especially with the difficulty of walking in the snow, and night had fallen before they could make it back.

Junkrat was busily trying to warm his stiff fingers, blowing them and sticking them in his armpit. “It ain’t working!” He whined. “Roadie, hold my hand before it falls off!”

Roadhog shrugged, smiling a secret smile behind his balaclava. “C’mere.”

Junkrat giggled with excitement and scampered up to Roadhog’s side. He threaded their fingers together, rejoicing in the warmth of Roadhog’s hand.

They walked along in silence for a while.

“Don’t see what’s the big deal with this stuff.” Junkrat complained. “It’s cold and wet and slippery and it ain’t even that pretty. Oh and did I mention it’s cold??”

“Ain’t my fault,” Roadhog rumbled, “that you don’t dress warm enough.”

“Well why’d ya agree to hold me hand then?”

“To stop your complaining.”

Junkrat stopped in his tracks, grinning playfully as he pushed Roadhog into a tree. He wasn’t nearly big enough to truly budge the larger man, but Roadhog occasionally let Junkrat push him around for the fun of it.

“Can think of some other ways to shut me up.” Junkrat muttered slyly, leaning in close to Roadhog’s covered face, “and some other places that’ll keep my hand warm.”

“Hmm?” Roadhog replied.

“Move that stupid mask and I’ll show ya.”

Roadhog tugged at his balaclava until his nose and lips met the cold air. The sight made Junkrat’s gaze soften with longing.

“Oh yeah,” he whispered, biting his lips as he eyed Roadhog’s mouth, “That’ll do.”

Junkrat rose to his full height and pressed their lips together. Their kiss was long, slow, and sensual. They lingered in the taste of each other, tongues exploring the backs of lips and the fronts of teeth. Snow was beginning to fall.

Suddenly Roadhog twitched uncomfortably.

“Your hand’s fuckin freezing.”

Junkrat burst into a fit of giggles. “Told ya!”

Roadhog growled. “Get it out of my pants.”

Junkrat pouted. “Come on, Roadie! Let’s keep ourselves warm. We haven’t done it outdoors since the outback I bet...”

Junkrat continued to run his cold fingers along the underside of Roadhog’s belly, lightly brushing the soft skin there. His hand drifted lower, past the waistband of Roadhog’s undershorts. His fingers toyed across the curly hair, teasing lightly until he found his prize.

“Be warm in no time,” Junkrat mumbled, working the soft flesh of Roadhog’s cock as his lips ghosted across his cheek. Roadhog sighed contentedly, surprised at how good the cold fingers felt against his cock. He quickly began to stiffen in Junkrat’s grip.

Junkrat’s dextrous fingers stroked delicately along the shaft, cupping the head firmly in his palm. Junkrat grinned, tugging more insistently as the cock swelled in his hand.

“There ya go, mate,” he whispered, “Lemme take care o’ ya.”

Roadhog bit his lip and laughed to himself. He wrapped his arms around Junkrat, pulling him closer into their embrace. Junkrat chuckled and pressed his groin against Roadhog’s strong thigh. “Can’t resist ya,” he muttered, grinding his hips against Roadhog’s body as he continued to stroke along the length of his cock. Roadhog hummed in agreement, pressing his lips to Junkrat’s neck. He could feel the stiffness present in Junkrat’s own pants. He planted firm kisses along Junkrat’s cheekbone, then to his ear and his neck. He nibbled sweetly at the sensitive skin there. Junkrat gasped in pleasure, gripping Roadhog’s cock tightly as he rutted against him.

“Hoggy - mate - keep that up and I’m gonna -“

Roadhog chuckled lowly. “Greedy fuck,” he growled in Junkrat’s ear. Then he bit harder into Junkrat’s neck, sucking and licking as Junkrat moaned aloud.  
It wasn’t long then, just a couple more needy spasms of Junkrat’s hips, before he was breathing raggedly and giggling and babbling nonsense. His eyes rolled back and his tongue hung loose from his lips as he came in his pants. Roadhog growled with approval, grinding his own cock into Junkrat’s palm as he brought himself to a finish.

They stood there, panting and heaving with pleasure as the snow fell around them. Junkrat giggled as he pulled his hand from Roadhog’s pants. He examined the sticky mess in his palm, then brought it to his mouth, licking and sucking his hand clean.

“Well?” He asked, waggling his eyebrows at Roadhog suggestively.

Roadhog shrugged dismissively. He pulled the balaclava over his face and began to trudge down the snowy lane.

“Well I ain’t holding your hand again.”

Junkrat burst into laughter and fell into step behind his companion.

“It’s a little warmer now. But I still want some mittens!”

Roadhog sighed, already thinking of some patterns he could use. “What color?”


End file.
